


youre writing lines about me ( romantic poetry )

by dalektic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, oh shit i almost forgot, thats all i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektic/pseuds/dalektic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short little amusement park au where tyler and josh share their first kiss after a lengthy day of their normal mindless flirting and maybe a little bit of grinding . maybe . youll have to read to find out .</p><p> </p><p>this was actually a dream i had but like it wasnt joshler. also this is in no means disrespecting jenna and tyler or their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre writing lines about me ( romantic poetry )

DISCLAIMER : i do not use capitalization ( save for the word disclaimer ) and my punctuation is odd . if this bothers you then you probably shouldnt read this .

tylers pov

it had been planned for a little over three hours . a spur of the moment trip to great america , the bay areas liveliest amusement park . 

we are best friends . we always hang out at school . we go to each others parties for birthdays and holidays . the only thing that was different was that they always had other people . at the parties there were the parents and other family members . at school there were always our peers . but today was different . we only know each other . we only have each other to talk to . 

it shouldnt seem different , but it just does . 

we have been here for thirty minutes . we have been in line for 25 of them . 

" alright " brendon starts when he sees that we are nearing the front of the line " this roller coaster seats 2 per car , whos going with who ? "

" ill go with ty " josh says quickly , almost as if making sure no one else says my name . 

me and josh have always been closer than we are with brendon and ryan . whether it be lingering eye contact or our subconscious need to always be touching in one way or another . ive only just recently realized this . ive started having these feelings for josh . its hard to explain . he is my best friend and i know that he will continue to be my best friend for the remainder of my life . but recently ive been feeling like maybe i want to be more than friends . 

" yeah ill sit with you brendon " ryan says , not noticing joshs awkward moment .

the worker in the front directs ryan and brendon into car 11 and me and josh into car 12 , the last car . the one that goes the fastest .

" uhm josh " i start , my voice shaky " i kinda forgot to mention something "

so heres the deal . i dont like roller coasters . well actually , ive never been on a roller coaster . well not until right now of course . and i didnt tell my friends . its embarassing . im 17 and i have never been on a roller coaster . 

" what is it " josh asks , looking concerned .

" ive uhm never really gone on a roller coaster and im really scared "

" ty! " josh exclaims " why didnt you teell us ? if id known i wouldnt have taken us here "

the train starts to move , starting its ascent to the top of the drop .  
" no its okay " i protest " i needed to get it over with . im tired of being 17 and having an irrational fear of roller coasters . theres no going back "

josh grabs my hand and squeezes it , smiling .

3/4 from the top .

" im glad i get to be your first then " josh laughs .

then, the front of the train starts to go down and we follow soon after .

i squeeze joshs hand and scream as we plummet to ground and a breathtaking speed . the feeling is indescribable but whatever it is , i like it . 

after the main drop , we do a u-turn and go up and down and around . the wooden coaster roaring under us . 

then we started slowing down and it was over .

i look over at josh , a wide grin on my face . 

" that was incredible ! " i say as we are let off the ride . 

" nearly crushed my hand though " josh says smiling at me , gesturing to our hands that were still interlocked .

" sorry " i say , quickly letting go of his hand .

he smiles , again " its okay ty "

 

later 

 

" can we have three slurpies , please " ryan says to the girl working the slurpee kiosk .

" are you sure you dont want one , josh ? " brendon asks lacing his hands into joshs red hair . an action that would usually give me a pang of jealousy if it werent for the fact that josh currently has his hands wrapped around me from behind and has his chin resting on the top of my head .

" nah im okay " josh responds " if it comes to it ill have few sips of ryans "

" ew you filthy rat " ryan responds handing each of us our corresponding slurpees and shielding his from joshs grabby hands " im not letting you anywhere near my beverages again since the last time i did you decided to spill it everywhere "

ryan turns around sassily and walks to a bench to sit down . brendon follows closely after .

" you can have some of mine , spooky " i say walking next to josh to the bench " as long as you promise not to spill it "

theres no more room on the bench so i sit on the railing fence thing that keeps kids out of the planters.

" that was one time " josh says , choosing to just stand " and it was because brendon was making faces while he was talking to his mom "

i smile at my best friends whining .

i take a long drink , the cherry slush cooling me down after nearly 4 hours of rides .

i gesture for josh to take it but the lazy fucker just grabs the straw with his mouth and starts to drink it .

" joooosh " i laugh , still holding the drink .

he finishes drinking and sticks his red stained tongue out .

" wOah , jersh , your tongue looks like your hair " ryan says before turning to brendon "check mine "

he sticks his blue stained tongue out but brendon is too focused on watching something in the distance .

we all turn to see what it is .

its the drop tower . hell to the fucking no . i swear beebo if you -

" we have to go on that right now " brendon says standing up and finishing his slurpee .

" no way " i say immediately " never in a million years "

" ill go " ryan says , finishing off his slurpee aswell .

" i think ill just stay with tyler " josh says thankfully . i dont want to be alone .

brendon and ryan then rush over to the line for the drop tower .

" theyre insane " i say handing the slurpee over to josh .

" nah you can finish it " he says , pushing it back toward me . 

i then drink the rest and hand the empty cup to josh to throw away since he is still standing even though the bench is empty .

as he heads back from the trash the brainfreeze hits . 

i groan and push on my forehead with the heels of my hands .

" be careful next time " josh says smiling " i hear that brain freezes stunt your growth . youll never grow to be big and strong like me "

i scoff kicking him playfully in the legs repeatedly .

" imagine that " he teases " youll be a string bean forever "

i whine kicking him more . 

he grabs my ankles and stills my legs by stepping closer and wrapping them around his lower half .

our chests touch and we wrap our arms around each other in a hug . a normal , friendly , hug . right ?

he then in one fluid moment he slipped his hands so that he had a hand on each butt cheek and pulled me off the railing so that he was carrying me .

" josh " i exclaim " my butt ! "

" where else am i supposed to hold ? " 

then that mother fucker starts to squeeze my butt . 

" jOSH "

my back colides softly with a pole .

my breath hitches when he squeezes extra hard . 

then , his lips are on mine and i feel the same feeling as i did on that first coaster . i move my lips in sync against his and let out a tiny whine when he rolls his hips against mine . 

he pulls away .

" ive wanted to that for a while " he says breathlessly .

i just stare at him . his lips are red from the slushee . his mouth slightly open .

" that was my first kiss josh " i say , still staring at his lips .

" oh my god i so sorry " josh rushes out " ty if i had known "

i cut him off by connecting our lips in a bruising kiss . my hands find his red hair and pull making him groan . at this point my lower half is very interested and the grinding the josh is doing is not helping . but its not the time or the place .

" josh josh jishwa " i say quickly " im going to cum if you dont stop "

he doesnt respond and tucks his head in my neck and continues to grind against me , the feeling of his lips on my neck stop me from protesting anymore .

after a hard squeeze followed by a strong thrust i let go .

" joosh " i moan into his ear , my voice breaking halfway through .

my body spasms as i feel spurts of come soak the front of my underwear and jeans .

josh thrusts three more times and then relaxes with a sigh and i assume also with a mess in his pants aswell .

" josh you just made me cum in my pants " i say giggling , dazed from the life-changing orgasm i just experienced .

" mhm babe and i intend to do it many more times in the future " josh says , still not putting me down but pulling me away from the pole that was digging into my back . not like i noticed .

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want another chapter or like a part two or whatever


End file.
